Simple Science
by IchiWaZen
Summary: A man goes through bits and pieces of his life all while trying to bring back his comatose wife from the kiss of death. SasuSaku AU
1. Machine Rhapsody

Well I suppose I should do something on this account sooner or later.

I bring you "Simple Science", a SasuSaku fanfic.

* * *

A lone man pushes open the doors and turns the laboratory lights on.

The hum of machines fit together in a harmonic fashion, with the steady beep of a heart monitor keeping a rhythm.

A single tank illuminates in the center of the laboratory.

The man walks over to it, his leather shoes clicking on the white floor. He stops before it, gazing at the figure immersed in fluid.

He opens his mouth but cannot make the words come out. All he can do is look at the female figure in the tank, her pink hair gently swaying in the fluid.

An uneasy silence settles over the room before he moves.

Pressing his fingers on the glass, the man leans his forehead onto the tank and whispers the woman's name gently.

"Sakura..."

He bites his lower lip, feeling gravity weight down on his body. Leaning back, the man releases himself from the glass; his dark eyes flash briefly with guilt before he looks away from the figure in the tank.

His footsteps echo as he walks away from the tank --from the woman. He softly mumbles words of determination to himself while he is walking to the door of the lab.

"I'll bring you back Sakura. I swear I will."

The lights of the laboratory flicker out and the door clicks shut.

Only the lights of the tank glow in the darkness of the lab; the music of the machines the only company.

In the tank, the woman's left hand twitches: a golden glint reflects off her ring finger.

* * *

Yeah I know it's a really short chapter but I feel that this length is perfect. At any rate, please review and tell me what you think about it!


	2. 3 7 28 23

For this fanfiction, I shall see if I can update once every week or two weeks. Perhaps on days that I have time there will be more updates. This is one story that deserves to be told slowly.  
Done while listening to Trust Me by Yuuya Matsushita.

Disclaimer: It's really obvious that I don't own Naruto, If I did, a LOT of things would be different.  
Thank you for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me.

* * *

The man retreated back to his room and sunk down on his bed. He rubbed his eyes, the dark circles apparent underneath them. The clock ticked alone in the silence.

Dark eyes darted to the clock mounted on the wall, watching the seconds tick away. They said that time was precious and that the time of a life should be treasured.

He looked down and narrowed his eyes. What liars. What was there to treasure about time? It was nothing but a mocking force in life. Time controlled everything, the span of a person's life, the timing of events, even the length of daily actions.

He hated Time. He hated what Time had taken from him.

But most of all, he hated the time that she had been in the tank.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days in months, and months into years.

3 years, 7 months, 28 days, 23 hours had passed since that day.

_His beautiful wife was falling, gravity grabbing her body with its angry claws. His mouth opened in a desperate cry and mixed with the tightening knot in his throat._

_He ran and ran. In his heart of hearts, he knew that wouldn't be there to catch her. But still he ran, just holding on to the faint hope that flashed before him. _

_She gave him a sad look. The light was fading all too quickly from her eyes._

_How the fading light contrasted to the burning flame in his widening eyes._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_

_Uchiha Sakura had passed out before she even hit the ground._

The man jerked awake and threw his blankets to the foot of the bed. Sweat laced his face and body and dripped off his chin. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly got out of bed. As he was changing into his lab coat, he took a quick glance at the clock.

3 years, 7 months, 29 days, and 2 hours.

* * *

Well this is probably the update for the month or so. I'm a bit surprised at how much I plan for this but always end up with a really short chapter. Sorry for leaving at a cliffhanger! I'll make the chapters longer in the future, I promise!  
I might update in two weeks if I have any ideas for this. Like always, please read and review.


	3. Two Words

Incorporating two 'different' styles here. I think. Past tense will probably be used for the flashbacks and present tense for current events. It's kind of hard switching between the two sometimes. Also I've be started a fanfic called "Oh My, That's So Stupid". It's got humor, which is good. Naturally, it's also SasuSaku. Hopefully, I'll be able to update for this periodically as well as that.

Rejoice~ It's an early update!  
Also, I'm planning a Mikado/Kida oneshot since there is a severe lack of that pairing.  
Please read and review as always~

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Naruto. Though, Kishi's not doing much of a good job with the actual thing.

* * *

_"Does it hurt?" Sasuke lay on the floor, clutching his stomach. Blood dripped from between his fingers and onto the laboratory floor._

_"Where is the file Sasuke? Hm...? You know it is not wise to oppose me."_

_The Uchiha looked up at the dark figure and laughed darkly. "Then I'm a fool."_

_The figure starting chuckling before throwing his head back and laughing madly. The laughter rapidly stopped and he squatted down. Grabbing a fistful of the Uchiha's dark locks, the man jerked Sasuke's head back and forced the trapped man to look at him._

_"Perhaps you wouldn't mind being tortured," he hissed, "But how about your dear __wife__ hm?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened immediately. "You wouldn't dare!" Malice laced every word that came out from his mouth._

_The dark figure laughed again, dropping the Uchiha's head. He looked at the fallen figure with glee, a malicious glint in his eyes.  
"You don't know what I can do Uchiha-san."_

"Sakura, won't you wake up for me today?"

The man was back in the laboratory, caressing the cold glass where his wife was encased in. The woman inside utters not a single word.

A bitter smile crosses the man's face. "If it only were so easy..." He rasped, his voice hoarse from the years without use.

He briefly wonders if he is going insane before letting a short laugh echo the room.

What sanity? How could he lose something that he never had in the first place? Ridiculous. Being isolated makes a man ridiculous. He knows he is a ridiculous, bitter, and insane man.

So ridiculous as to try and bring his wife back.  
So bitter as to isolate himself from the rest of the filthy mankind.  
So insane as to hate mankind when he is human himself.

"What can I do Sakura?" He whispers against the surface of the tank. "Normality is beyond me already, so how do I know that you aren't?"

The woman inside the tank cannot answer his question.

"Answer me! Answer me dammit!" He pounds his fists on to the thick glass, sending a faint vibration throughout the tank.

_"Bring in the wife." The dark figure looked at one of his many men and motioned towards a door._

_"Mama... mama! No! Maamaaa!" The cries of a little girl led to the pulling of the wife through the door and to the front of the man._

_"Saku...!" Sasuke began to say before one of the men gave him a sharp kick to the side. He weakly coughed, the wound on his stomach growing more and more painful.  
"Sasuke!" The wife resisted the grip of the men, twisting her body in an attempt to reach her fallen husband. _

_The dark figure took a few steps back and laughed. Instantly, the room grew quiet, only full of the figure's crazed laughs. _

_"Wonderful... wonderful! That's right, despair! Go ahead cry! Nothing can change the outcome now can it! Isn't that right Uchiha Sasuke-san!" The Uchiha's face contorted into an expression of pure rage and he directed his hateful gaze at the dark figure._

_The figure merely smiled and continued onward. "That's right, you knew the consequences of defying me. Unfortunately for you, you forgot that I can do anything to you. An~ny-t-h-ing."_

_He did a little spin and motioned his arms to Sakura. "That includes doing anything to your wife~"_

He stops his pounding and quivers a bit.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Fingers stroke over the clear surface, leaving streaks.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He mutters the two words over and over again, all while slowly embracing the tank.

"I'm sorry..."  
"I'm sorry..."

_"I'm sorry..." He chokes out, reaching out to his wife as she is pulled away from him, his child's wretched cries in the background._

_"I'm sorry..."_


	4. Anniversary

So here's chapter 4 of Simple Science! It's a bit late sorry.

Enjoy~

* * *

The man looks up from his desk to see a calender hang from a wall over his head.

It is over three years behind and the years have yellowed the once bright pages.

October! It announces, an explosion of colorful leaves adorn the top half while neatly measured and numbered rectangles covered the bottom.

The first week had been crossed out and the 13th was circled. The 13th? He ponders, confused. What was supposed to happen on the 13th of October?

_"You silly! It's our first anniversary!" Her face fell. "Don't tell me you forgot?"_

_"You're right." Her eyes began to water up.. "I forgot that I had this in my pocket." He pulled out a small jewelry box. _

_She covered her mouth and tears fell from her face for a different reason as the box was gently opened._

A small smile crosses the man's face and he covers his face with his hands.

"Happy 7th anniversary Sakura." His voice starts off soft. A lump builds in his throat.

"Happy 7th anniversary Sakura!" He yells, his face contorting with sobs.

He roars, his voice echoing through the building. "I miss you dammit!"

"Three years is too long! It's too long!" His voice fades. "It's too long..."

And as quickly as it started, the man's anguished roars vanish. He covers his mouth, his chest heaving from the tears. A heavy sigh escapes from between the fingers and slowly, the hand is removed. He pauses to wipe the tears from his worn eyes before taking a swing from his water bottle.

The calender is still placed neatly on the wall. It is regarded with a forlorn look until the man rises and rips it from the wall. He contemplates tearing it up but gingerly folds it in half and slips it into one of his drawers.

The chair squeaks as the man lowers himself onto it to resume his work, writing furiously.

In the midst of writing down base pairs, a sharp hunger pain hits him.

He clutches his stomach, willing his belly to relax.

_"When was the last time I ate?_" He ponders, picking up his pen again.

Strange how the body sometimes won't listen to the brain. The pen seems to grow heavier as time passes.

Finally he slips the pen into the pocket of his lab coat and pushes from the desk to free himself.

_"A quick snack_." He decides, slowly opening the door. "_That's all I need_."

The bright light of the hallway burns his eyes but he continues without protest to the dim kitchen across from him.

_Funny, I don't remember the kitchen being this far._

Suddenly, the room jerks downward and starts rushing up to his face. The man wonders if his home is becoming an illusion.

Then he realized that the room's not moving but rather, he was -falling that is.

Pain blossoms on the right side of his temple and the room begins to dim,

"Oh..." He begins, consciousness fading. "I..."

His pen slides out of his pocket and slowly rolls away, leaving the man to fend for himself.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	5. Dreams

I managed to squeeze in some time for you guys! I edited this a good... 5 times before I passed it, so there's some quality control on this one.

I'll try to be back on a normal monthly updating schedule again soon!

* * *

Deep in the darkness, the man dreams. His dreams are full of wishful fancies, with bright hope, but also full of the past and his regrets.

Nothing changes for him. Even in the blissful state of sleep, his mind drifts over to the woman in the glass container.

How expressionless she was. How quiet she was. How plain she was.

His mind weaves a fantasy, a fantasy where she is able to express herself, where she is able to be loud, and where she is able to be beautiful. Yet in the midst of weaving this fancy, he knows how it is unforgivable his wishes are. He knows how those days may never return to him again, and how time keeps going on without her or himself.

And the fantasy breaks, its paper-thin wishes dissolving into nothingness.

The man is alone in the darkness again.

He closes his eyes in the darkness, finding solace in the darkness within the darkness.

He was always alone before her. An empty room is not an unfamiliar environment to him, he almost welcomes the loneliness of its blank walls.

But he realizes that those blank walls tell him nothing. The wall's depth is as blank as its walls, he can't feel anything about the person who lives in those four walls.

What are that person's fears? What makes that person happy?

Nothingness.

And suddenly, slight fear rises in his mind. His eyes snap open and nervously survey his dream-scape. The same solitude that provided him comfort now seems to be an endless abyss that threatens to swallow him whole and leave nothing left.

He takes deep breaths to calm himself down; this was something that he chose for himself after all. The tiny doubt is sealed up, dissipating as he closes his eyes again.

As the darkness surrounds him, he feels a solitary tear make its way down his face.

.

Then he hears his name being called.

Who...? He asks in his mind, refusing to open his eyes.

The voice gets louder and it seems to be crumbling his resolve. The sound waves crash down on the blank walls of the room.

He can hear them crumbling, he can hear the framework of it being ripped apart. Would the light come in? Or would there just be a bigger room with even blanker walls?

Scared. He was scared. The man would admit he was scared.

Nothing should change. Nothing, he wants nothing to change. Why did it need to change? Change was uncertain, change couldn't guarantee anything...

Yet, why? Why was the man opening his eyes? He didn't know, he wishes that he did.

His eyes slowly open and he sees a figure. The shadow of a woman who he knows so well. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips and he starts towards that familiar woman-

But the time passes and the floor is suddenly gone. The woman's mouth opens in a silent scream as she plummets down. He opens his own in a scream and falls right after her, chasing the one thing that opened his walls.

The woman falls and falls and falls.

He falls and falls and falls along with her. He reaches out to her vain, the distance between them just keeps on getting longer and longer until she isn't even visible to him.

And he falls and falls and falls all alone.

He doesn't mind though, he isn't afraid of the darkness anymore.

He knows that after all this, at the every bottom, she would be there.

So he doesn't mind waiting, he doesn't mind hurting, he doesn't mind falling forever just to find her, just to be together again.

He could take whatever what was thrown at him. Crush him into a cliff, smash him into the walls of this endless hole, anything! The elements could do the worst to him, hell he even welcomed it! Nothing would keep them apart. Beat him, torture him, he could take it.

So he didn't mind this.

He loves her.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the short chapters. Really I can't see the chapters being too long. Please read and review!


End file.
